


Civil War

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Arguing, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, F/M, Spoilers, Trailer, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has come home after you've watched a certain trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Here is that trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVdV-lxRPFo

“Sweetie, I’m home.” Tom said as he came through the front door. The house was dark and there was soft sobs coming from the living room. Tom became worried and walked quickly. He was afraid something bad had happened, especially when he found you curled up on the couch, a blanket around you, and the new Smart TV he had gotten just displaying a replay sign.

“Darling?” Tom asked. You looked up at him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He set down by you. You sniffled.

“Civil War.” You said quietly. Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Where?” He said. “Is it the US? Russia? Syria? What?” You wiped at your eyes.

“Tony was his friend. And Steve is hurting him.” You replied. Tom was still confused. So he decided to press play on the remote to see what was going on.

*2 minutes and 26 seconds later*

“How can you say that?!” You asked, glaring at your boyfriend.

“Bucky was there first! So Steve needs to defend him! He’s been through a lot!” Tom said.

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for TONY’S father Howard, Steve wouldn’t have gotten the super strength to save Bucky in the first place! So he should be kissing Tony’s ass!”

“Tony’s too busy being gay for Bruce.”

“But Steve let Bucky fall off of a train!”

“Well, this movie won’t be any good because Thor or Loki aren’t in it.”

“This would’ve been stopped before it started if Pepper was in it.” Tom looked at you and grinned. You did too and soon, you were both laughing.

“Okay, so now I know not to take you to see Civil War on a date.” He laughed. You giggled and held his hand.

“Sorry about that. Maybe we shouldn’t watch any Marvel movies together at all.”

“Well, that sure if a lot of them.” He laughed. “But, I know how we can pass the time.” He leaned in to kiss you but stopped just centimeters from your lips. “Tony is an ass.” With that, Tom took off running, you following close behind.


End file.
